Nazja
Nazja is the language spoken by naga. Sailors speak of the mysterious and dangerous naga; some even claim to know phrases in the aquatic race's language heard on the wind as their ships sailed the seas. Such claims are often treated with a healthy skepticism. Nazja has evolved as its own unique language over 10,000 years, and has diverged from the Darnassian tongue. Although Nazja shares common heritage from the Darnassian tongue, over the course of its linguistic evolution the meanings and definitions of terms the language are no longer the same. Because of this some naga choose learn the language of their heritage, in order to communicate with their cousins, the night elves. This is one of the four elven dialects. Names Naga names have little in common. Some retain kaldorei traditions, taking surnames that speak to the strengths of their race. Others prefer more exotic names that may have some meaning in the naga tongue or in some other forgotten language. Still others adopt titles purely for their intimidation value, or to assert claims to leadership. Their names often include many sibilants, Z’s and V’s. • Male Names: Sakrasis, Shezril, Velrash, Zoniss. • Female Names: Anna, Asprah, Charib’dishal, Scilla, Ursula. • Surnames: Darkscale, Rendclaw, Serpens, Stormbow. Nazja Primer (official translations) Here are a few common Nazja phrases and words, so far no official translations have been confirmed by Blizzard: Untranslated Nazja Words & Phrases * Ai ferobathelas! - Said by Naga Sea Witch in WC3. * Alana be'lendor! - Yelled by Fathom-Lord Karathress when killing a player (WoW) * Ash'thero sanguine! - Probably a battle cry, said by a Naga Myrmidon in chapter 2 of Terror of the Tides (WC3, TFT) * Ba'anthalso-dorei - Said by Warlord Kalithresh & a Naga Myrmidon in chapter 2 of Terror of the Tides (WC3, TFT) * Bal, lamer zhita! - Yelled by High Warlord Naj'entus. * Be'lanen dalorai! - Yelled by High Warlord Naj'entus. * Be'lemer an-delei! - Yelled by Lady Vashj during battle (WoW). * Gall'Mak! - Corresponds to spell "Crushing Wave". The spell words summons a 10 foot high wave that smashes into enemies. * Gellin'Dallah! - Words of magic that create an aura of silence. * Nazjatar - The naga capital, located beneath the Maelstrom. * Osh'bala-tharei - Phonetic spelling, Said by naga sirens (WC3). * Ranazjar - Naga-inhabited island in Desolace. * Rethress - Abandoned naga camp in Azshara. * Therazjasha! - Said by Naga Sea Witch in WC3. Linguistic mechanics According to the lore, Naga mainly speak Nazja and Common. However, Naga will often learn the languages of those they interact with. Because Darnassian is considered a different enough language to pose communication issues with their cousins, some naga choose to learn the language of their heritage (Darnassian) so as to be able to speak with night elves. However they can also communicate with shared knowledge of Common. Fan Speculation However, some fans who have tried to reconcile it in their own way, they theorize that for naga to communicate underwater, the naga vocal apparatus would have to be structured differently from that of an elf; as a result, saying a word, such as "quel'dorei," or "belore," would sound completely different, warped both by the new vocal apparatus and the water around the speaker. If this is the case, then Nazja might not be another language at all, just Darnassian spoken underwater, with a different vocal organ. This it would account for the accent the naga have when speaking to surface dwellers, and why they could communicate with elves without difficulty. Sample Words (speculation) *Dallah = "Silence" or "Aura" *Dorei = "Children" or "Elves" used in other Darnassian dialects like Thalassian *Gall = "High" or "Wave" or "Crushing" *Gellin = "Aura" or "Silence" *Mak = "Wave" or "High" or "Crushing" Category:Languages